


What are the odds?

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Getting Interrupted by Teammates, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve understands that living in a tower with four other people means that there are bound to be situations where privacy isn't really an option. But why does it have to happen every time he's with Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are the odds?

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly for me to practice writing kissing scenes and the other Avengers.

One of Steve’s hands braced the back Tony’s neck, pulling him back whenever he tried to push too fast, while the other rubbed up and down his back, feeling his warmth. Tony was making these soft little sounds of pleasure which he emphasized with particularly hard presses to Steve’s arms. The pressure only made Steve pull him back more, stopping Tony from making the kiss too deep or he would start stripping his clothes off right there in the rec room.

But then Tony started mouthing down his neck, leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses as he went lower and lower, until one of his hands was palming Steve through the fabric without inhibition and he moaned, “ _Tony,_ not _—”_ as he tugged Tony’s hair back gently. The brunet looked back at him with wide eyes, his mouth all red and swollen and absolutely _delicious_. Then he licked his lips and a hot pulse of desire rushed through Steve’s entire body. He stood up and Tony instinctively looped his arms around his neck and gripped him with his legs before he started nuzzling the crook between Steve’s neck and shoulder.

As he carried Tony towards the elevator, all the while doing his best to control himself when Tony kept doing _that_ to his ear _,_ they were suddenly interrupted by Thor's voice going, "Steven, I require your assistance."

Steve took a huge amount of effort to turn back, only to see Thor looking at him with a grave look. Carefully letting Tony down, he said, "Yeah?"

Tony must have caught the look too because he whispered, " _Delayed gratification, sweetheart,_ " into Steve's ear before he entered the elevator and disappeared.

He pulled his shirt down and smoothed it out before running a hand through his hair to give it some semblance of normality. Then he crossed his arms and eyed Thor.

"I would like a final sparring match with you before I leave for Asgard. The warriors there desire to watch how you work, as they believe they have much to learn from your skills."

As he glanced back at the elevator, he said "Right. That would be a great honor but, do you mind if we do this some other time? I was —"

Thor's eyes went even more dark and serious than they were before. "I understand that you were otherwise occupied, but as this is the only day the Allfather is willing to grant his warriors a break from their training, it would be most beneficial for them to take this opportunity to learn."

Steve blinked and went "Oh, right. I wasn't aware of how serious the situation was. So are we doing this in the gym or?"

Thor cocked his head towards the elevator and they walked towards it together. Without any warning he said, “I have made preparations in my room, we will have our match there. Also, I apologize for interrupting your time with Anthony, the moments must be few and far between.”

“It’s fine. Besides, better it be you than someone trying to turn us into puppets again right?”

Shaking his head at the memory, Thor nodded his head in agreement. When they reached the god’s room, Thor placed four tiny cubes at each corner of the room.

“These will allow the opening of an inter-dimensional portal. It works in similar ways to your television, where the warriors will be able to watch us from Asgard.”

Securing the last of the wrist wraps around his hand, Steve began stretching his muscles for a few minutes before getting into his stance.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

___________________________________________

Steve tore the plastic wrapping off a packet of bacon, dumping the packaging into the mounting pile of rubbish at the side of the table.

“This is so fucking _domestic_.”

“Well the door’s wide open, you’re free to go.”

“Huh. You know I’m only doing this for the reward later right?” Tony said as he popped something into his mouth before reaching for the knife again.

Steve took a moment to look at the wrapper that Tony had threw onto the scraps pile. He narrowed his eyes and asked incredulously, “Was that the last Heath Bar?”

Tony nodded as he chewed, clearly oblivious.

Reaching over the table, he pulled Tony upwards into a filthy kiss, slipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth which opened easily. Wasting no time at all, he felt the small slab of chocolate resting on Tony’s tongue, so he brought it into his own mouth, enjoying the taste of toffee and sugar and chocolate swirling in a mix of color. He took step back, giving a smug smile as Tony’s mouth hung open.

“Did you just _steal_ candy from my mouth?”

Steve just smirked at him, licking his lips to savor the last traces of the candy bar and _Tony._

Tony was still going on, “That is sneaky! Very, very cunning, Steve, how did you even learn to do that, where the hell do they teach such things, seriously— You are going to kill me, I swear—”

Steve cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. “That’ll teach you to eat the last candy bar.”

Tony pushed his hand away and continued rambling, “So do you go around kissing Natasha when _she_ eats the last one? Or Clint? Because that would be really hot. Not that I want you to be kissing _them_ , of course, not after where your mouth’s been.” He smirked as his eyes flicked down to his crotch before they were back at Steve.

“Tony…” he said in a strangled voice.

“Nah, scratch that, your mouth is mine. I own your mouth, Steve Rogers. You got that?”

“Only if you stop stealing my candy bars.”

Tony gave a mock sigh before raising his hands dramatically. “What happened to good ol’ what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine? Thrown out just like that?”

He deadpanned, "I believe your line is, _Yes, Cap, anything for you_."

"But you already know it without me saying it, don’t you, _Cap."_ Tony replied as he picked the fallen knife back up and sliced a tomato neatly in half.

Unable to resist, Steve nudged Tony with his elbow, jostling him as he reached for another tomato which landed with a splat on the ground. He grinned as Tony bent over to pick it up, the smooth muscles of his back rippling underneath his tight-fitting shirt.

When Tony turned back to flick him for making him drop the tomato, he winked and said huskily, "Enjoying the view, aren't you?" before reaching up for a quick kiss that was supposed to last only a few seconds.

But the moment his lips touched Steve's, he deepened the kiss without hesitation, unconsciously placing his hands on Tony's hips to steady himself. He moaned in pleasure at the warmth in his mouth, his arousal building up at a rapid pace before it stopped as Tony stepped back, licking his lips.

Tony was smirking at him, and he tapped Steve on the nose before the smile slid off his face and he said in all seriousness, "Sandwiches."

They both burst out laughing.

A silky voice called out, "You two are grown men who take two hours to make a sandwich? You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Tony threw a tomato slice at her direction, rolling his eyes as she caught it between her fingers, glaring at him as she chewed it thoughtfully.

“Get out of here, Natasha. Didn’t JARVIS tell you the kitchen was off limits?”

“Nope. Or he did, but I ignored him in favor of my sandwich.”

Steve placed a plate with two sandwiches in front of her, mainly to get her away so they could be alone again. Unfortunately for him, Natasha had herself planted firmly on the kitchen stool as she started eating.

She said, “Don’t mind me, I’ve seen it all.”

Steve sighed.

___________________________________________

"Pass me a screwdriver, would you? This part's coming loose, probably cause it was made for speed and you still drive like an —"

Steve lifted the hem of Tony’s tank top, nuzzling his neck from behind as he placed a screwdriver into Tony’s hand. Once his hand was free of the tool, the other hand immediately slipped down to the waistband of Tony’s pants which he began tugging on.

“ _Steve_ , this is only going to be completed in the next century if you keep—” his complaint turned into a soft moan as Steve ran his hands across Tony’s abs.

“Then let it wait, come on,” he insisted as he pulled Tony into a hug, away from the motorbike.

“You—” Tony said as he leaned back in Steve’s arms “—are _extremely_ distracting.”

“I know,” was all he said before he turned Tony to face him, lifting him slightly so he was now sitting on Steve’s lap. It never failed to thrill him, the way their bodies slotted together so perfectly, as if they were made for each other (which they were). He closed his eyes and savored the feel of his arms around Tony, all lean muscles and curved ridges. Tracing his fingers along, his heart began pounding faster at the thought that this was _his,_ all of it, _Tony Stark,_ smart and funny and brave and a hero, it was all his to keep. His cheeks burned with pleasure at the thought, and he opened his eyes to see Tony smiling down at him with amusement.

“Hi there. You know, it’s not very polite to keep groping someone and then suddenly stop when they were enjoying it. In fact, it’s very rude, Steve and I think I might—”

Steve shut him up by pulling him down for a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth without any hesitation at all. He poured everything he had into the kiss, licking and sucking on Tony’s lip, playing with his tongue till it was unclear whose breath he was breathing anymore.

They broke apart after a while, with Steve watching Tony as he panted from the kiss, a small strip of saliva running down the side of his chin. He swiped his thumb over it before wiping it off on his shirt.

“Fucking hell, Steve,” Tony finally said in a breathless voice.

He gave a small laugh, placing his hand on the back of Tony’s head before pushing him back gently till he was lying on the floor. Bracing himself with his hands, he boxed Tony in with his body, their faces mere inches from the other, and he could feel Tony’s warm breath against his lips. Reaching a hand down, he pulled Tony’s pants till they reached his knees. Gripping his thigh gently, he pushed it upwards so it would be easier for him to pleasure his lover. Tony’s briefs were soaking wet, and Steve’s mouth started watering a little at the thought of feeling the moisture and slickness on his tongue.

Looking at Tony’s eyes, dark and blown wide with lust, he leaned down for another kiss only to be interrupted by someone going “Hey, Tony. I’ve figured a way to stabilize the electrons so they don’t vibrate too much and release their charges that quickly—”

There was a sound of a pencil snapping.

Bruce went, “Steve? God. I am really sorry for stealing him from you like this but the electrons— the stabilizing process is extremely delicate, I may not be able to replicate it, do you think you could let me borrow him for a while?”

Steve gave a small sigh. This was the _third_ time this was happening, and he would be dammed if he let Tony go now. He turned his gaze back to Tony, who gave a shrug but was pulling his pants back up.

Bruce was speaking again. “You know what, its fine. Just. See you later, sorry to interrupt.” His voice was filled with an odd tone, similar to the time he had planned to cook all the Avengers a surprise dinner only to find out that the rest of them all had plans.

“Bruce, wait.” Steve found himself saying as he grabbed at the other man’s shoulder. There was a small jerk of shock from the scientist, but other than that he remained silent.

“Just. Return him back tonight?”

They both ignored Tony’s indignant “I am not a commodity you can trade!”

Bruce’s eyes lost that weird look and he replied, “Sure. I’ll send him straight to the room. I’ll even make sure he’s loaded up on coffee so he’s full of energy, sound good?”

“Excellent.”

After Bruce left the room, Steve felt a light smack to the back of his head. When he turned around, Tony tapped his nose and said, “I am _not_ something you can trade, Steve.”

“Sorry. That was a little over the line. It’s just. You know how carried away you can get, especially when you’re with Bruce.” He took Tony’s hand and rubbed his cheek against it. “Guess I just got too used to sleeping on a bed with you in it.”

Tony was silent for a moment, before he reached up to kiss Steve quickly, preventing it from getting too deep. He winked and said simply, “Then wait up for me.”

“Of course I will,” he muttered to himself as he picked the screwdriver and continued where Tony had left off.

___________________________________________

Tony was lying still beside him, their bodies not touching at all. Steve released a hand that was supporting his neck, reaching down to search for Tony’s hand. When he finally found it, he laid his hand over it and whispered, “Hey.”

“Hmm?” Tony hummed, turning his hand upwards so he could interlace their fingers.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

This high up, the noise of the city was barely audible and they both reveled in the silence.

"Hey lovebirds, I'm sorry but you guys have got to get a new nest."

Steve covered his eyes with both hands and muttered under his breath, “Am I never going to get a single date alone in —"

Tony clapped a hand over his mouth and went, " _Sure_ , Barton.”

The blanket started shifting under him as Tony got to his feet while Steve just lay there. He heard the sound of Tony bending down before he pulled Steve towards him by his shirt and laid a quick peck on his lips. Then the back of his hand came into contact with something warm which shocked him into getting up.

Grinning at him with unabashed affection Tony just said, "You have nice hands, Steve."

"That doesn’t mean you have to kiss —"

"Clint's watching us, Cap."

Steve immediately turned on instinct, but Tony's fingers on his jaw stopped him, the gentle touch catching his attention. Then he whispered, "Want to give him a show?"

Attempting to give a reply that simultaneously included the phrases 'Why not and what, Tony', resulted in a sound similar to "whatny?" leaving his mouth.

Tony started smiling, and he darted a tongue out to lick his lips, making it all too easy for Steve to pull him in and kiss him hard. Hefting Tony up so he was wrapped around Steve gave him the opportunity to nuzzle his neck, biting hard on the muscle there.

He managed to maneuver them both towards the door, only to be stopped by it as he pushed against it without it budging an inch. He attempted it a second time, but the combined distraction of Tony running his hands all over Steve’s back and the effort needed to hold him up was making him fail miserably.

Closing his eyes for a moment as Tony sucked a particularly tender spot under his jaw, they immediately flew open again as he heard the door click open.

Clint was standing right beside them and shaking his head saying, “I could probably make a million bucks selling this to the paparazzi. I expect a new bow, arrows that can shoot lasers and a month free of cleaning duty.”

There was an odd tone that the lines were spoken with, causing Steve to put Tony down so he take a closer look at Clint.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I am. Just need some time alone.”

“Clint –”

He was interrupted by Tony whispering urgently, “I think someone needs a pep talk. I’ll wait up for you, don’t worry.”

“Where’s he going? And why aren’t you going?”

“He thinks we should have a talk. You’re not looking too well.”

“Great. Now I feel like a cock-blocker. Thanks a lot for that.”

“Which puts you in exactly the same category as every other person that lives in this tower. Now, you tell me exactly what happened on your mission, then we can get this over with.

___________________________________________

 “You know something weird?”

“Weird’s pretty much the norm around here, Cap. You have got to give me more than that.”

“Every time I kiss you someone comes along. It’s been four times now.”

“Really? Every time?”

“Thor with the impromptu sparring match? Natasha and the sandwich? Bruce with his electrons? Clint on the roof with his sudden need to talk? _Do you not remember any of this?_ ”

“Well, to be honest I was focusing my attention on you. So nope.”

Should he be flattered or annoyed or amused? Maybe a combination of all three was the best option.

The expression on his face must have been rather awkward as Tony cleared his throat and said, “Maybe we should test that hypothesis. You know, like you should kiss me now and we’ll see who shows up.”

Tilting his head back such that only his head was on the bed allowed Tony to smile down at him and kiss him from above. The new position was slightly uncomfortable given that he was unsure of what to do with his hands and they could only grab the carpet instead of what he wanted to be touching.

“Get up here,” Tony said immediately after parting their mouths for a few seconds.

Halfway up the bed, one of the glass windows smashed into pieces as Steve was about to pull down Tony’s pants and he used his body as a human shield without a second thought. After a few moments passed Tony blinked up at him and said, “What do you know, maybe our make out sessions has the power of summoning people after all.”

A voice was stuttering behind him, saying “Of all the places I had to crash into – No way I have no more web fluid – this is not happening – I am in _Tony Stark’s_ bedroom and he’s with someone – Please don’t sue me –”

“Spiderman?”

“ _Captain America?”_

The other superhero let out a low whistle. His hands came up to his face as if he was hiding it.

“You’re wearing a mask.”

“Oh, right. Totally forgot about that. Well, I’ll just, leave right now –” he glanced behind Steve to see Tony laying back on the headboard half-naked and flushed “—because you guys seem really busy, yep, but can someone tell me where the exit is, uh, I’m out of web fluid.”

Steve pointed at the hallway before saying, “JARVIS, if you could direct Spiderman out?”

“Understood, Captain Rogers.”

“You have an A.I that runs the entire tower? That is really, really cool.”

Just as he was about to reply with, “Yes, we have an A.I, now can you please _leave_ ,” Tony had walked forward and looped an arm around his neck, coaxing him into a filthy kiss which he returned without hesitation.

The last he heard was the door sliding shut and Spiderman outside the room going, “Man, these guys are really rolling in it aren’t they? I bet Captain America doesn’t even have to sew his own suit when it gets ripped…”

“Tony?” he managed to say as the brunet pushed him onto the bed and started straddling him.

“Yeah?”

“The window is broken.”

“Oh right.” Tony snapped his fingers and a black panel slid down, covering the gaping hole.

When he was satisfied that they were alone again he asked, “What do you think of taking a trip to Malibu?”

“Why?”

“You’re the genius, you tell me the odds of someone crashing into our room while I’m trying to get into your pants.”

“Are you suggesting we fly all the way out there because we need privacy, Steve? Really? Because that is the –”

“That is exactly what I am suggesting.”

“— _best_ idea I have heard in my entire life so far.”

Steve grinned up at Tony before moving upwards so their lips could meet.

Well, maybe one more kiss first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://timeloopin221b.tumblr.com/).


End file.
